Because We Can
by sailormewmewinuluver
Summary: Might turn into a SeiyaxUsagi love story but I'm not sure yet. Rated T for later on. Basically a Sailor Moon Lazytown cross over. If u don't like Lazytown, Sailor Moon, Lesbians, or mild violence and language then don't read. R&R and enjoy i know it probably sucks no need to tell me Im writing it for myself. pic has nothing to do with the story.


Chapter 1

*Note this takes place after Sailor Stars and may turn into a SeiyaxUsagi love story. It might not though.*

The senshi were relaxing at the temple talking on the steps when Luna came running towards them. Luna had come back from HQ and had news that stunned the girls. "Everyone big trouble!" she exclaimed. Rei was the first to react. "What happened Luna?" she demanded. "Somehow Beryl has come back." Luna said grimly. The senshi were horror struck. "But...but how is it possible she was destroyed by the Silver Crystal!" Ami exclaimed. The outer senshi were looking totally lost. "Who is this Beryl?" Haruka asked. "She was the first enemy we fought. She was an evil queen and it was because of her that the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. But we destroyed her with the crystal so I don't know how she's alive." Ami explained. "Well if she's the enemy then we have no choice to fight!" Haruka exclaimed. "The problem is we don't know how strong she is now. If she can come back from the dead then who knows how powerful she is." Minako said for once saying something that was slightly intellagent. "She isn't strong enough to do that on her own. Someone else must be behind it." Makoto said. The senshi were discussing what to do. Usagi was staring off into space. "Earth to Usagi helloooo... we have a problem here." Rei said waving her hand in Usagi's face and snapping her fingers. Usagi didn't even blink. Suddenly she started crying. It wasn't her usual wails though.  
These were sobs of extreme sorrow. Everyone looked at her weirdly. Michiru walked oer to her and sat beside her. "What's wrong Usagi?" she asked kindly. Usagi didn't say or do anything. She just sat there and kept crying. Haruka sat on her other side and pulled her into a hug. "Usagi you need to tell us what's wrong or we can't help you." she told her sobbing princess. "It... it's Mamoru. He...he...he broke up with me for no reason." Usagi finally admitted. She turned into Haruka's embrace and cried into her shirt. "WHAT?!" came the reply from 7 of the 9 senshi. "When and how did this happen?" Hotaru asked.  
"I don't know how he just asked me to meet him at the park yesterday. When I got there he said he wanted to break up. He didn't give me a reason why though." Usagi explained. It was a repeat of a couple years ago all over again. "He can't do that to you. I'll clober him!" Makoto exclaimed angrily. "No don't please Makoto. It won't help." Usagi begged her friend. "Why didn't you tell us earlier princess?" Setsuna asked in a motherly way. "I didn't want to believe it was real. I hoped that if I didn't say anything it wouldn't be true but... but..." she started to explain when she started crying again. The girls sat there thunderstruck while Haruka held their sad friend. Michiru was murmuring words of comfort quietly to her. "It doesn't make any sense though." Ami said pondering the problem. Suddenly they heard a scream. They ran towards the scream and saw a youma attacking a brown haired 7 year old. "Let's transform." Rei said. The other senshi nodded in agreement. "Mercury Star Power Make Up!" Mars Star Power Make Up!" Saturn Star Power Make Up!" Uranus Star Power Make Up!" "Neptune Star Power Make Up!" "Jupiter Star Power Make Up!" "Venus Star Power Make up!" "Pluto Star Power Make Up!" "Moon Eternal Power Make Up!" the girls called out. The 9 girls were enveloped in light. When the light faded the girls stood proudly in their sailor uniforms.  
They did their usual speech and started the fight. "Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury cried. The youma dodged the attack and let go of the girl which was the point of her attack. Uranus grabbed the girl and took her to safety. After she made sure the girl was fine she ran back to the battle. "Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars cried firing a barrage of arrows at the youma. The youma dodged them easily. "Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter cried spinning around attacking from behind. "Attacking from behind? I though you senshi fought fair." the youma mocked them. The girls were shocked they had never met a youma that actually said more than 3 words.  
The girls got over their shock quickly. "Deep Submerge!" "Dead Scream!" "Love and Beauty Shock!" "World Shaking!" Uranus, Neptune, Venus and Pluto attacked together. The youma caught the blast of energy in it's hand. It threw the power back at the senshi. "Silent Wall!" screamed Sailor Saturn. Her wall of silence efficiently stopped the blast. "There's no way to hurt this thing!" Mars cried exasperated. "So you're tired already? Seems Queen Beryl overestimated you weaklings." the youma taunted the senshi. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon cried from behind. The youma took the full impact but was still standing though badly injured. "Ah yes Princess Serenity. Queen Beryl spoke of you. Seems you've changed though. Would you like too feel your own attack?" the youma sneered at Sailor Moon. Before Sailor Moon could run the youma threw a blast of energy at her. "AHH!"she screamed as she got hit. The youma was using it's other hand to keep the other senshi busy. Sailor Moon was about to hit the pavement when there was a flash of black and she was gone. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" came a familiar voice from the darkness. The blast hit the hand that was attacking the other senshi. "Who are you?" the youma demanded. Everyone heard snapping. The senshi knew this sound! "Traveling through the night we are the three shooting stars Sailor Star Fighter!" "Sailor Star Maker!" "Sailor Star Healer!" "Sailor Starlights Stage On!" cried the Starlights. The scouts saw Sailor Star Fighter holding Usagi bridal style. The girls let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Taiki and Yated jumped in front of the youma. They started fighting with it giving the others a chance to recover. Seiya was still holding the unconsious Usagi. The others started fighting again and in the end won. Seiya jumped down with Usagi in her arms. "What are you doing her?" Uranus demanded. "Relax we aren't here by choice. Our princess felt a strong force heading towards the Earth and sent us to help you. You could say thank you to us for saving you buts." Star Healer said rudely. There was tension in the air...


End file.
